du gata abr arucane
by vervada23
Summary: when harry goes to Gringott's, he finds earth's greatest forgotten history. I know bad summery.


Du Gata Abr arucane

Book I: Du Blodhren breoal

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, or Sky High they belong to their respective creators.

Chapter 1

"Harry, come here please." Called aunt Petunia to the boy genius harry Potter.

"coming Aunt Petunia." Replied Harry . Harry went to her and waited to be spoken to.

" Harry, I know that what I have told you about your mother was a lie, and I am sorry that I did so, but now it is time to tell you the truth. Your mother was a witch and a genius, and I was so gallous of her that I treated her like rubbish. When she died I realized what I had done. You should have the trunk that your mother left for you. Go get it , but first here is your Hogwarts letter, take them and go before Vernon gets back. You need to get to the Leaky Cauldron, to do so you need to take the 'Knight Bus', to catch that you need to find a secluded area and raise your predominant arm and it'll appear. Use these coins to pay for everything." The bag that petunia gave Harry was full of, gold, silver, and bronze coins. " Go; go before it's too late." And so Harry took the letter, got the trunk and left privet drive forever, not knowing what an adventure would be his.

When Harry got to the Leaky Cauldron, he opened the door and stepped inside, then went to the bar and asked the barkeep for a room. The fair was a Gallion a night for the room, and seven sickles for board, and Harry paid the fair gladly. He took his trunk and went to the room. Harry then opened the trunk and sifted through the contents and found more coins and put them in his money bag, then left the room and locked the door. Harry then went down stairs and asked the barkeep how to get his school things, and tom as the barkeep introduced himself as said that he would show Harry how to get there.

When Harry got to the teller he greeted them politely and said," excuse me please but I need to get some of my money."

"And do you have your key, young sir?"

"No, Mr. Griphook,"

"Then you will need to take a blood inheritance test, follow me please." Harry did so and soon they were at a large door that said, 'inheritance tests', and they walked in, and there on a desk was a piece of parchment and a knife on top of it. Griphook then told Harry to cut his finger and let seven drops of blood fall on the parchment. Harry did so and soon words in red ink appeared:

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

Heir to:

Father's family:

The Black family,

The Potter family

Godric Griffindor,

Helga Hufflepuff,

Ignosious Peverel,

Mother's family:

Rowena Ravenclaw,

Salizar Slitherin,

Merlin Emrys.

After Harry had read this, he sat back and thought for a minute and then decided to go down to his vaults.

When Harry got to the Emrys vault he went in and looked around and found a seven compartmented trunk, with rooms large enough to live in. On top of it was a letter that Harry picked up and read, and it said:

Most favored Grandson,

Take the trunk with you and gather as many jewels as you can they are for storing energy. Put them in this trunk with the others. There is a piece of metal in the trunk, you will find more of this metal in the United States of America.

Affectionately,

Your grandfather merlin.

When Harry finished reading the letter he folded it and put it in his pocket, he then looked around inside and saw a room that had many round and oval stones in it and a dragon headed man. The dragon headed man got up and roared, then suddenly six minds entered Harry's mind and searched through it, then let him go. One mind stayed and said, "We apologize for that, we had to make sure that your intentions are pure, and that you meant no harm to us. Now step forward and put your hand on the white egg on the pedestal. Harry did so and was rewarded with a squeak and a crack. Soon the squeaking and cracking got faster, and then it happened! Ching! The egg broke apart and there licking off the membrane was a dragon hatchling.

"Jacob come here please." Called Billy Black.

"Yes Dad, what do you need?"

"There is another branch to our family tree, they live in briton, and we need to visit them, especialy young Harry Potter. So pack your bags, and call Bella to say goodby. We will be taking an airplane to get there."


End file.
